


Sam?

by quentinandpeter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Adam Milligan, Hurt/Comfort, Purgatory, yee boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentinandpeter/pseuds/quentinandpeter
Summary: in which dean finds adam in purgatory.





	Sam?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short!!!!

"Sam."

The boy's eyes dart around the room, reading every line and deciding how much of a chance he has of escaping, until the brother steps forward and draws him into his arms.

"Adam?" Dean steps back, an arm still gripping the boy's shoulders to make sure he doesn't run away as Dean gets a good look over. "Where the hell have you been?"

He flinches when he says hell, Dean notices. But he doesn't comment on it.

"Looking for Sam," Adam speaks softly, glancing around the room again.

"I was actually going to Sam right now," Dean says, doing his best to give Adam a smile and not a grimace.

"Can I come?" Adam asks, hope shining on his face, bright in the darkness of Purgatory, and Dean can't help but wonder what would ever make the kid think he would leave him. He's family.

"Yeah." He speaks a little too gruffly and turns a little too fast, but if the scrambling of feet behind him is anything to go by, Adam doesn't give two shits.

He just wants Sam.


End file.
